bring me home
by kiwi bliss tea
Summary: 3. fantasy - she drifted into a whole new world when she was with him. 100themeschallenge. ashmay.
1. blink

**1\. blink -** _don't blink, or you'll miss it…_

"Ash?" May called. Both were laying on soft grass, which was very familiar to them when they would camp out like this on their journeys. Today, however, May brought Ash to a particular spot in Hoenn where she would gaze up into the sky with her brother. There would be certain points where shooting stars would appear out of nowhere, and they were lucky enough to see them.

"Yeah?" he asked, a bit dazed. Ash had an extremely long day training with Norman and Max. Norman, without a doubt, was a challenge battling. However, he was surprised to see how fast Max improved from the last time he saw him. They both wore him out.

May shocked him when she said she had a surprise for him. She mentioned how she would take him to her _special place._ He couldn't help but see the beauty in such a peaceful place like the spot she showed him. Maybe a bit too peaceful, however, as he found himself dozing off.

"Don't close your eyes."

"I'm just resting them," he suggested, and May rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'rest your eye...' Don't even blink, or you'll miss it," she warns. Ash sighed, his lips forming a pouty face. His eyes were still closed, she noticed.

"I won't, just let me know when it happens," he said, and May sighed.

It was then, that the lights began to flicker in the sky. A barrage of shooting stars appeared and May's eyes brightened at the sight. May smirked, her head close to his as their lips met for a quick instant.

Ash's eyes opened wide, sitting up quickly as he stared at May.

"I told you, don't even blink, or you'll miss it," she giggled. Ash's cheeks brightened, looking to see the lights beginning to fade into the night sky, except for the few stars above.

"Now you're not blinking at all," she observed.

"I don't want to miss it again," Ash answered.

"The shooting stars won't appear for a while, Ash," she told him.

"I'm not talking about that." His face heated at the thought.

"Well you can have one of those anytime," May blurted out. Her eyes widened at what she just said. Her face heated as well, staring at the ground. Ash soon grinned at her, taking her hand.

"I'd really like that."

 _~fin._

 **an:** I hope you guys enjoyed this little snippet! I am doing the 100 themes challenge, so I hope you are excited for what else is in store. I might have to change this to M later haha.


	2. wedding dress

**2\. wedding dress -** _she never looked more stunning._

He stared into the shop window, watching as she twirled around happily in her wedding dress, his stomach sinking into his knees.

How was he supposed to tell her?

Ash watched as Caroline stood up to hug May, smiling from ear to ear while she helped zip her up the rest of the way. And May just stood there, beaming, her bright eyes never leaving the dress, all the while thinking of the day when she will finally walk down the aisle and into the arms of the man she loves - the man who loves her more than any person in the world.

So again, how was he supposed to tell her?

Ash gritted his teeth in anger just thinking about it.

 _Stupid deal, stupid Jesse... if it wasn't because of that threat…_

He sighed, then looked up at the window, finally catching sight of his own reflection.

A madman.

Despite his very well kept composure, the crazy look in his eyes was something no amount of fancy cologne or dapper suits was going to mask. He ran his fingers through his hair, for what seemed like the millionth time and he looked up at the sky.

It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way inside, hearing the chime of the bell hanging just on the other side of the door and noting the soft scent of cherry blossoms.

Her scent.

His stomach churned as he looked in the direction of the smell, his breathing uneven, not paying any attention to the woman at the desk until she spoke.

"Can I help you?"

Startled, he looked at her.

"Uh.. no, I just came to have a quick word with the young woman in the other room…"

"Oh! You mean Miss Maple and her mother?" She put down her pen and smiled. "Yes, go right ahead."

With a small nod, he made his way into the next room, pausing in the doorway as soon as he caught sight of her. May hadn't seen him yet, and neither had her mother, since they were both too busy giggling and admiring her in the dress - the silky dress that fit her small slender figure just right.

 _She never looked more stunning._

His mind raced back to the day he asked her to marry him: the best moment of his life. The same day she cried tears of happiness, the same day he promised to love her unconditionally and never hurt her…

Yet, that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Ash?" Caroline's voice broke through his thoughts and he saw the woman walk over, waving her arms frantically in the air but laughing.

"Oh Ash, didn't anyone tell you it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

He didn't look away from her as he uttered the words, "I came to talk to May."

As soon as he said her name, she looked up, a blush painting her cheeks and a small smile adorning her face. He gulped, her pretty sapphire blue eyes having him question why he would even consider doing what he was about to do…

" _If you love your mother as much as you say, you have to marry me."_

That's right. His mother would go to jail. All because it was shown that she stole money from Jesse. His mother denied it, of course, But who would believe her when the proof was right there?

He shook away the thoughts that ate at him on a daily basis when May ran over and pulled him into a hug.

"Ash, you weren't supposed to see me like this! I can't believe you're here!" She pulled away and her smile faded. ".. What's wrong..?"

Ash looked down at the ground. " We need to talk."

Silence. Then, "Is your mother oka-"

"She's fine. It's about us." He motioned at Caroline. "Excuse us, please."

He walked stiffly into the back room, and a confused May followed suit.

"Ash? What's wrong? Tell me..!" She grabbed for his hand, but he quickly shook it off and faced her. The hurt on her face made his heart ache, but he had to do this, for his mother.

It took him a few tries, but he managed to get the words out. "May, I-I came to tell you something. I preferred to do it in person than any other way…" He took a deep breath. "During the time I was away, out of town, I came to a few conclusions." He looked down at his clenched fists.

"Concerning what..?"

He paced the back room, looking at everything else but her.

"You and me. And how different we are, in everything. In everything we do or say, differences in money."

"Ash Ketchum… I don't care about that… Money isn't what's important to me, none of the differences between us matters! All I know is that I care about you, more than anyone, more than anything ever." She is standing in front of him by this point, her magnificent blue eyes, big and sad, just boring into his.

"You are my life, Ash." His heart began to race as she continued, "Without you, I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be."

May leaned in and placed her head against his shoulder and could have fallen when he moved away.

"Ash…"

"No, May… Please stop."

"Ash, why are you acting this way with me! What did I do?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "May, If you'd just let me explain-!"

"You're just acting so different… I don't understand! It hurts me because I love you-"

"BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU, MAY!" He slammed his fist against a wall, leaving a hole. He stared at it in shock, while she gasped, ready to move towards him, but not saying anything in fear.

"But… No.. what.? What Is happening..?"

"I don't love you…"

Her lip trembled slightly. "I - no... No, I don't believe that for a second.."

"Dammit, how many times do I need to say it?!" He moved in closer until their faces were a few inches apart. " I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. I don't love you! I realized that people with my kind of money deserve better!" She stayed silent. "That _I_ deserve something better."

"This is about Jesse, isn't it?" At hearing her name, Ash's face darkened,anger surging through him, a deep pain in his heart upon realizing how he can deliver the final blow.

"Yes, this IS about her. I realized I'm in love with her- a _real_ woman. Not some..." He looked her up and down as tears welled up in her eyes. "Trash off the street." The same words Jesse had once used on her. He heard May's sharp intake of breath." Forget about the marriage, It's done."

She stared at him, her mouth agape, and the tears fell. "A-Ash.."

He looked into her eyes once again - the hurt, the anger, the betrayal... It was all there, and it killed him on the inside.

"You-you lied to me..."

He froze.

"You promised me … You PROMISED me that I never had to worry about getting hurt, that you would never dream of doing that to me, and look at what's happening now!"

She glared at him, new tears - angry tears, pooling in her eyes.

"You promised to always be there, to never let me down…!"

She began to hit him on the chest, crying and yelling at the same time. He let her. He deserved it.

"A-And you promised you loved me, so much that you would leave everything just to be by my side!"

"That was before. Feelings change." His voice had become monotone. He pushed her back and she looked at him in shock, shaking her head in disbelief as she looked away. Then all of a sudden, the thought of losing her overcame anything else and he reached a hand out..

"May…"

"Leave." He saw her shoulders rising and falling, but he said nothing else, only stared, hand still outstretched.

"Dammit, I said LEAVE!" She faced him with red rimmed eyes, sniffling, her small little hands shaking. "Get out!"

It was as though he felt no pain, as though he was numb.

"Forget me." He walked off down another door that led outside without looking back. The door closed on May, as she crumpled to the floor, covering her face in her hands.

He broke down before he even made it inside his car.

 _I had to do this… For my mother…_

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that this was the right thing to do, that it was for the best, there was still the heavy feeling in his chest. He slid down the side of his car, his fingers entwined in his hair,

 _It was the only sure way you could move on…_

 _Forgive me, May..._

He felt like screaming, but all that came out was sobs.

 _~fin._

 **an:** This took me a while, but I finally finished it! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!


	3. fantasy

**3\. fantasy -** _she drifted into a whole new world when she was with him._

Neither was sure how they got in this mess, but Ash was certainly determined to get them out.

"Don't worry, May, we'll get you safe and to your brother in no time," Ash reassured. May smiled gently, holding her dirt-smudged arms. Ash frowned, noticing her silent, yet all-telling response.

"Thanks, Ash," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He could tell that she was hurting. She attempted to stand, yet she stopped, her knee surging with pain. Ash immediately stood by her, holding her so she wouldn't fall. "You're hurt," he observed.

"Yeah… that was some blast. To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd make it," she admitted, and he frowned, realizing she was terrified at the near death experience.

"I was so afraid," she continued. "I thought I lost everything. My family, my brother, my friends…" she paused, her fingers seeping into his hoodie as she stared into his eyes. Ash froze, realizing just how scared she was.

He always felt invincible, that nothing could harm him. He was to preoccupied with making it through his life and becoming a pokemon master that he forgot that he could not wake up the next day, or just be _gone_ and lose everything at any moment.

Team Rocket's new shenanigans really was a close call for them. They found themselves in a ravine, where it seemed impossible to come out. However, he was more concerned for his pokemon, his friends, May's terrified expression, as she clutched onto him for dear life.

In that moment, he felt her surging fears.

"May, you don't have to worry about anything. As long as I am here, you don't have to worry, you will see your family again, we'll see our pokemon again, you'll be safe. I promise, if it's the last thing I do," he stated, his eyes determined to ameliorate her fears.

Her fingers loosened her grip on his hoodie, a blank face settling onto her features as she stared at him, silent.

"May?"

She began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he couldn't help but ask, confused. However, he still couldn't help forming a smile. Seeing her laughter was something he was familiar with and was thankful to hear.

She couldn't help it. She felt safe and secure. Being with Ash, she felt as though nothing really could touch her as long as he was by her side. She felt as though she could drift into a whole new world with him.

Her smile widened.

"You are nothing short of a miracle, Ash Ketchum."

 _~fin._

 **an:** And they all die...April Fools! I hope you guys liked this one, and let me know what you all think! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
